


Pink Rope

by bluegrassmattel



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegrassmattel/pseuds/bluegrassmattel
Summary: Violet ties Trixie up and sends her on her merry way





	Pink Rope

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer; this is from an au that only exists in a couple people's heads and it may or may not be written out fully at some point. also this has a really awkward ending and i'm sorry hhhhhhhh

“Daddy! Daddy! Look what VivIdid!" Trixie held up her wrists that were held together in tight loops of pink rope.  
“You won't be going anywhere any time soon,” Violet had said as she finished the last knot.  
Brian looked up from what he was doing for the first time in probably the last three hours. He instantly felt himself begin to get hard at the sight of his little girl totally naked with her wrists bound. He sighed and stretched in his chair.  
“Come here, little one." He patted his lap and she bounced across the room excitedly with a stupid smile plastered on her face. They both knew exactly what she was trying to do and that it was working.  
Trixie intentionally sat on her daddy's lap and scooted her butt back as far as she could into his crotch. His big hands reached around her hips and began clawing at her soft thighs. However, she kept her legs closed until she was instructed to open them.  
“Vi sure does have a knack for dressing you up just like I like, eh?" His hands travelled across her body from her soft stomach up to her tit. He pinched her nipple and pulled at it a little.  
"I asked you a question, princessa" His low voice growled into her ear.  
“Yes, daddy." She whimpered and wiggled even more into her daddy's bulge. His hands immediately left her body and flew behind his head. Trixie gasped and whipped her head around to find him smirking knowingly.  
“What do we do when we want something, babydoll?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She went to cross her arms and realized she can't use that move right now so she grumbled and pouted.  
“Trixinka," Daddy's voice dropped about 10 octaves and his hand made its way into her hair on the back of her head and start pulling. She squeaked at the sudden roughness.  
“Please, daddy. Pretty please fuck me." She whined out in one breath.  
“Well, since you asked so nicely," his hand left her hair and held her gently around her neck.  
“Up," He instructed. She stood in front of the desk and he pressed a hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her face down onto the desk. He undid his pants at lightning speed and rested his painfully hard cock against her entrance for a second.  
“Are you ready, babygirl?" Trixie mumbled affirmatively but was met with a sharp smack on her ass.  
“Yes daddy, please." He answered by pressing fully into her. His fingertips sunk into her hips and he growled. He'd been working on this damn project all day and he deserved this. He leaned down to plant soft kisses against her back as she regained her breathing.  
It was a little weird not being able to grab onto his hand as he built up his rhythm, or really grab onto anything. But it's nothing she hadn't already tried with Violet. The edge of his desk dug into her thighs with every thrust. She moaned and whined every time she felt his sharp hip bones meet her soft ass with a loud slap. She could imagine Violet and Alaska leaning against the door listening to their sounds of pleasure. She thought about Violet pressing a finger to her lips and the other one gently into Alaska. Violet's palm resting on Alaska’s cheek and Alaska sucking on her thumb to keep quiet.  
“Where do you want me to come, baby?" Trixie attempted to answer into her arm which was met by yet another loud slap to her ass.  
“Inside me, sir, please." She managed to squeak out. As if her face could get any redder, she felt blush creep onto her cheeks. She didn't like telling daddy what she wanted. It always felt so dirty. She just wanted daddy to already know what she liked. Violet liked whenever Trixie got embarrassed.  
Her moans evolved from soft whimpers to nearly screaming as she rode out her climax while daddy thrusted harder and deeper.  
His head thrown back in ecstasy as he felt Trixie come around him. Every muscle contracted and it drove him over the edge.  
She felt him release deep inside of her and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. They stayed where they were and daddy bent over and laid on her back until they caught their breath.  
“Violet!" He called as he pulled out. He placed a hand on Trixie’s shoulder and told her to stay as she was for right now. She felt daddy's cum start to drip out onto her thighs.  
Violet had obviously been sitting outside the door either touching herself or Alaska while listening to them.  
“Yes, daddy?" She clasped her hands together in front of her and rocked innocently on her heels, smirking.  
“Clean her up." He gestured to where Trixies thighs were clamping together, desperately trying to keep the cum inside her for as long as she could.  
“Yes, sir." Violet nodded and kneeled behind Trixie. She smoothed her hands out over her ass and took note of the hand prints.  
“Today maybe?" She raised her eyebrow and leaned in to take one broad lick of Trixie without breaking eye contact with daddy. He bit his lip and held a handful of her hair. Violet obediently lapped up all the cum she could find. She traced long lines from where it had dripped halfway down her thigh all the way back up to her pussy.  
She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled up at daddy  
"Done!"


End file.
